Insecticida
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuando una sorpresa es arruinada por los mosquitos. EdWin. Oneshot. Fluff?


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post Manga/Brotherhood.**

* * *

**Tema No. 72**

**INSECTICIDA**

_Capítulo Único_

Winry se despertó esa caliente mañana de verano porque su despertador sonó, no por voluntad propia. Había conseguido solamente dos horas de sueño y, sinceramente, ella no podía funcionar así. Claro que, si fuera un día común, lo soportaría con muchos ánimos y sonrisas en su cara, pero éste no era un día cualquiera. Winry se había pasado cuatro noches en vela preparando el automail para un anciano que necesitaba la prótesis con urgencia, para un clima caluroso y que fuera lo suficientemente ligera para que el abuelo pudiera caminar con soltura. Entonces, la noche anterior, había sido la primera vez que podía cerrar los ojos para tomar un merecido descanso después de tanto tiempo y, pues no, no había podido; los mosquitos no la habían dejado dormir. Aunado a eso, tendría que empezar ese día a reparar dos prótesis y a crear una pierna y dos brazos para sus clientes de Rush Valley, que ya le habían localizado en Rizenbull. En mala hora a su abuela se le había ocurrido tomarse unas vacaciones.

—Buenos días —recibió el saludo de cortesía por parte de su prometido, ella no tuvo la entereza para mentir y decir "buenos", así que se limitó a pronunciar la segunda palabra.

La mecánica de automail arrastró una silla, y se sentó frente a la mesa. Colocó sus brazos encima y escondió su rostro entre ellos. Estaba tan cansada. No sabía siquiera cómo le había hecho para bajar las escaleras. Deberían entregarle un premio por tal hazaña o alguna cosa de esas, una medalla; algo. Lanzó unos cuantos quejidos desde el fondo de su garganta. ¡Cómo deseaba dormir!

—¿Mala noche?

—Muy mala —gimió con desesperación—. Horrible.

Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo frente a la estufa y se giró para ver a Winry. Realmente lucía acabada; y ni siquiera había visto su rostro. Se acercó a la mesa y observó la taza de café recién preparado que había hecho hacía unos cuantos minutos. Winry la necesitaba más que él.

—Toma —dijo, acercándole el café—. Tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

Winry alzó su rostro, sus ojos velados por el sueño aún. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa tras mirar al café y a Edward alternadamente. Enredó sus dedos alrededor de la agarradera y dio el primer sorbo.

—Amargo —se quejó, alargando la mano para buscar los terrones de azúcar que debían estar en la mesa. Puso un par en su bebida y Edward escondió su cara de asco. No le gustaba el café dulce y Winry adoraba atiborrarlo de azúcar. A veces ellos dos eran tan diferentes, aunque fuera en cosas pequeñas como la dulzura de una taza de café.

El Alquimista de Acero preparó otra taza de café para sí mismo, el agua aún se encontraba caliente; sacó un par de platos y, regresando su atención a la estufa, vertió la mitad del contenido en un plato y lo restante en el segundo. Igual que con el café, le acercó uno a Winry.

—¿Uh? ¿Has hecho de desayunar?

—Sí, algo así.

La chica le dio una sonrisa cansada, la segunda de esa mañana y tomó el tenedor con su mano derecha, picoteando el tocino en su plato; los dedos de su otra mano jugando con el borde de su taza.

—Sí lo has hecho tú seguro está bueno; eres un genio. Seguro que cocinar es fácil para ti.

Edward se sonrojó suavemente por el halago, de igual manera, se preocupó por su prometida. Ella no era muy de elogiar su capacidad cerebral, que lo llamara "genio" a primera hora de la mañana era seriamente preocupante.

Rockbell dio, por fin, su primer bocado al sencillo desayuno de Edward. No dijo ni mu al terminar de degustarlo. Simplemente siguió comiendo, sin quejarse del sabor. Edward supuso que era una buena señal. Era la primera vez que preparaba comida. Arrastró la silla frente a la mecánica y él se sentó también, dispuesto a probar su propia obra. Bien, estaba un poco salado el huevo, pero nada que no se cubriera con el sabor del tocino. Cuando Winry terminó de desayunar en silencio, arrastró su plato lejos de ella, dejando el suficiente espacio libre para acomodar su cabeza nuevamente y descansar sus ojos un ratito. Edward la observaba cuidadosamente, prestando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, las ondas de su cabello, su blanca piel, como se elevaban su hombros ligeramente cada vez que respiraba. Era realmente difícil poder observarla con tal cuidado, ella era muy sensible a miradas fijas y las notaba al instante, regañando a su agresor al momento, deshaciéndose de él rápidamente.

—Winry —la llamó Edward después de cinco minutos. Ella, aparte de su tranquila respiración, no hacía ninguna señal de vida—. Winry.

Al no responder la chica, él se levantó de su lugar y lo movió un poco, delicadamente, por los hombros. Su mecánica podía ser un ogro si se le despertaba de mala manera. Cuando no reaccionó, Edward cayó en cuenta de que, efectivamente, ella estaba dormida ahora. Meditó durante unos cuantos segundos sus opciones, si despertarla o dejarla dormir, y optó por esta última. Ya le reñiría más tarde, argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y él lo sabía y aun así la había dejado dormir. El ex alquimista pensó un par de segundos más cómo sacaría a Winry de ahí, pues intentar cargar a una persona dormida en una silla le hacía correr el riesgo de poder despertarla. Por suerte, aun cuando él obviamente la había movido de más, haciendo que se zarandeara con cierta violencia, Winry no despertó. El nivel de su cansancio era extremo.

La llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, la que compartía con su hermano, claro que, cuando éste no se encontraba de viaje. La acomodó entré las sabanas y la dejó durmiendo. Tuvo el impulso de besarle suavemente en la frente (era su prometida, tenía alguna clase de derecho, ¿no?), pero se conformó con apartarle los mechones de cabello que interrumpían la visión completa de su bonita cara.

Salió de la recámara con aire resignado, palpándose el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Esta mañana no era, ni por asomo, como la había planeado. Se suponía que él le llevaría el desayuno a la cama (por algo había despertado temprano, incluso antes que ella), despertándola cuando los pájaros cantaran y no hubiera riesgo de que se enfadara. Le habría dicho un par de frases cursis que había aprendido en el Oeste y luego le daría el anillo que guardaba en su bolsillo. Sí, ya estaban comprometidos, pero no tenían ninguna prueba palpable de ello y, aunque Winry no se había quejado en ningún momento por ello (seguro que la joyería chocaba con su profesión), Edward había sentido que estaba mal. El anillo le aseguraba que ningún mequetrefe se le acercara a su prometida con malas intenciones mientras él estuviera de viaje. Dando un último suspiro, Edward bajó hasta el armario de la limpieza, buscando una lata de insecticida.

Todo había sido culpa de los mosquitos, debían pagar muy caro por ello.

* * *

**Fluff ligerito con romance ligerito con humor aún más ligerito. Ya me preguntaba yo qué podría escribir con este tema, después de no dormir yo más que tres horas por los zancudos nació esto. Me parece que éste es el tema número 27 que escribo. JAMÁS terminaré. JAMÁS.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
